


Domesticated

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altered Mental States, Altered States, Amputation, Amputee, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Auction, Bondage, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dogs, Double Anal Penetration, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Enemas, F/M, Figging, Forced, Forced Breeding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Horse Play, Horses, Human Trafficking, Humans being kept as Animals, Humans being kept as Cattle, Humiliation, Inflation, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Machines, Male altered into Female, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Pet Play, Pet au, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Riding Crops, Self-Messing, Sex Toys, Slavery, Tooth Removal, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Whipping, cat play, drool, forced pet play, pet show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where it was no longer legal to keep animals, people had turned to other means of owning a pet. At first, other humans had offered themselves to be trained and transformed into a human pet, for a certain amount of time, for a certain amount of cash. However, this soon got out of hand and people began to no longer associate these people as human beings, and began to hold them against their will. </p><p>This is a Human Pet setting where human beings are domesticated and kept like animals, if this shit unsettles you don’t click any further.</p><p>WARNING: This fic contains slurs that may be considered offensive. Proceed with caution.<br/>This shit is gonna' be fucked up, as with all my work check the tags before proceeding further. Additional tags to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHOWCAT

**Author's Note:**

> Meow.
> 
> Housecat - Blu Engineer  
> Showcat - Red Spy
> 
> Medic Owner - Blu Medic  
> Heavy Helper - Blu Heavy

In a world where it was no longer legal to keep animals, people had turned to other means of owning a pet. At first, other humans had offered themselves to be trained and transformed into a human pet, for a certain amount of time, for a certain amount of cash. However, this soon got out of hand and people began to no longer associate these people as human beings, and began to hold them against their will. Some fought back with aggression, some accepted their fate, and those that fought were severely punished. Punishment could be anything from a beating to electrocution, from broken bones to tooth pulling. 

Speaking of tooth pulling, the first pet had once been an Engineer. A docile, rounded creature with a decent amount of curiosity and always eager to please. He was owned by the Medic, one of two pets, he was more of a companion for the good Doctor. He’d had every single one of his teeth removed after he’d struggled and squirmed and bitten his new owner. He’d tried to protest and explain that he no longer wanted to do his job of being a domestic cat, but it was too late and the contract he’d signed had “mysteriously vanished.” The Medic had taken matters into his own hands, mercifully sedating his Housecat before removing each and every one of his teeth. He hadn’t stopped there though; he’d also removed most of the Engineer’s fingers, smoothing them down into short stumps to make them look more like paws. When the Engineer had woken up, he’d been traumatised, he was dizzy and frightened, his body curled up in a soft and warm sheepskin bed. The only noise he could manage was a soft, sad whimper of pain and confusion, outstretching a hand before staring in horror at his deformed fingers. 

His knees were forced to be bent, leather straps holding them closed on either leg, to prevent him from standing, forcing him to move on his hands and knees at all times. On his papers he was listed as a tailless, luckily for him, it meant that his exposed asshole wasn’t plugged at all times. If the Housecat urinated or scatted anywhere but in the large plastic litter tray he was very badly punished. 

It’d been a month since he’d had his teeth removed, and was given only soft jelly cat food to eat. He always ate with vigour, knowing if he didn’t the Medic would take the bowl from the floor and he wouldn’t see the food again until the next day. The German man had insisted his Housecat go on a diet, he was a little on the round side and he didn’t trust him to exercise or play in the garden. Instead he was given lots of indoor toys to play with, such as a ball filled with treats, he had to roll around. He also had a thick pole with a fluffy mouse dangling from it, which he was expected to bat and play with. 

Today was an important day because the Medic was picking up a new pet. Instead of going for a Housecat, he’d instead opted for a Showcat. A large box had arrived at the door of the Medic’s home and the good Doctor had ushered the delivery drivers in and allowed them to use their crowbars to open the box up. Inside was a masked man, with large frightened grey eyes. 

“I trust I can inspect the goods before I sign, ja?”

The delivery drivers agreed and the Medic, with their help lifted the slender man out of the box and onto the floor. He’d once been a Spy. Fit muscles lined his body, but in a way that he was still sleek and slim. His face was covered by a Ski mask, which was often the case for men who’d once worked for the secret services; it was to protect the employer as opposed to the Pet themselves. The Mask was allowed to be removed in the secrecy of the Spies home, but never in public or at shows and because of that, it made them to be very exotic Showcats. The Showcat had come exactly how the Doctor had ordered him. Hands had been surgically altered and currently encased in black mittens, and his anus was stuffed with a large black plug, attached was a fluffy black tail, which curled and bent with its owner’s body and movement. He also had a blue leather collar around his neck, complete with a jingling bell. The Medic took this time to check the weight of the Showcat’s testicles, making sure they weren’t too big, then checking his penis for damages, dirt or anything else that wasn’t standard. All Showcats must be fully intact in order to compete. The Spy had a regular sized cock, which hung between his forcefully bent thighs, much like the Housecat, he also had leather binds, to prevent him from unbending his knees. 

“Perfect, here let me sign that. You’ll remove the crate? Yes, perfect. Thank you.”

Soon the delivery driver was gone and the Medic watched as the Spy carefully explored his new home. His mouth had a large ballgag inside, to stop him from making too much noise during delivery and the Medic took the time to remove it. All Pets had been trained not to speak and the Seller had guaranteed to the Medic that this one was well trained and would be the perfect Showcat. The Housecat saw the Showcat and timidly approached, he pressed his cheek to the Showcat’s, and their exchanged glances would show nothing but sadness and sympathy to one another. They were equally as broken as the other and they knew it, in the very least they could offer comfort with one another. The Housecat couldn’t even begin to imagine what awful things the Showcat had been put through before arriving here. The Medic remained watching them while making himself a cup of tea, watching as the Housecat moved into the litter tray and squatted, proceeding to piss, as if showing the Showcat where to go if he needed to. The Showcat instead crawled to the fluffy fleece bed and curled up in it, absolutely miserable and broken. 

XXX

A few days had passed and the two had gotten on considerably well despite their different breeding. The Medic often came down to see the two cuddled up tightly, intertwined into one another’s arms. The Housecat was just happy to have some company and warmth, somebody else to suffer with. However today was show day and the Showcat was taken away and to the garage, where the Medic had everything prepared. 

He carried the Showcat to the examination table, who stood on his hands and knees for only a moment before lowering himself submissively to his own chest, trembling all over in fear. The Medic would remove the tail butt plug, pushing a gloved finger into the Showcat’s asshole. A hard slap to the ass encouraged the Showcat to lift his buttocks and spread his thighs in frightened obedience. He felt that finger squirm in his asshole while his owner had applied a strange tingling lube all over his cock. It made the length fatter and stand to attention almost immediately, blood rushing to the head as the Medic continued to stroke him over and over. 

“I’m taking you to the show today. You’re going to present yourself like a good Showcat does; the judge is going to touch you all over to make sure you’re good stock, but you know all this already.”

The Showcat moaned, his eyes closing as he trembled, mewling and whimpering as he shivered all over, in moments he was cumming into the Medic’s gloved hand and was rewarded by a gentle pat on the head. He was then laid down on his back, where the Medic began to smear more of that tingling liquid onto his nipples, making them turn red and stand up. He smeared the stuff all over his body, making it shine and itch. He squirmed in discomfort, more mewls and cries as he wiggled and trembled. The mittens prevented him from scratching or touching himself, his hard cock remained standing to attention between his thighs, leaking fluid.

“So lewd, the judge is going to love you.”

XXX

The show was in an arena where hundreds of people showed up. There were stores to buy pet supplies and educational and adoption booths for all kinds. However, this one in particular only catered to Showcats. The Medic arrived, his helper, a giant Russian of a man carried the large crate that held the Showcat. The entire journey had been painful and uncomfortable. He’d been itching and squirming the entire time, desperate to both cum and scratch himself, but his body looked incredible. The judges liked shine on their Showcats, the Medic had been to many of these shows, but this was the first time he was competing. 

The main ring was lit up and there were thirty podium tables. The large Russian had opened up the Showcat’s box and pulled the ex-Spy out, setting him down on the table, which had all his papers and information on. 

“Don’t move.”

The Medic hissed as he positioned the Showcat. The ex-Spy closed his eyes, completely mortified as his thighs were spread open, he was forced to lie back, and his arms held up like paws. His plugged asshole, balls and cock on full display. He was forced to lie there, completely exposed until the judge arrived, a tall man with white gloves. He exchanged conversation with the Medic while inspecting the Showcat. He pushed his fingers into his mouth to check his teeth, stroked his chest and pinched and molested his nipples. The Showcat managed a very small mew, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to squirm away from the Judge’s hand. When the Judge got down to his balls he weighted them in his hand, then stroked up his shiny cock, before removing the tail plug and testing the tightness of his asshole. The Showcat swallowed, gulping noisily as he squirmed on his finger, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the plug be re-inserted. 

The Showcat hadn’t even placed in the top ten, and you can imagine that yes, the Medic was furious. 

Once they were home, he was pulled over the Medic’s lap, tail lifted to expose his ass-cheeks before being repeatedly spanked over and over. He screamed and cried out, pleading for him to stop, struggling and squirming, unable to even cling to the Doctor’s knee because of the mittens. His ass was red raw and very sore by the time the German was finished, but his punishment wasn’t over yet. 

Soon the ex-Spy was on his back, pinned down to a table while being forced to take 2 litres of hot, soapy water into his bowels. He squirmed and sobbed pitifully as his belly swelled up from the enema, his entire frame cramping. When he’d taken the entire load, the Medic had forced a buttplug back into the Showcat, sealing the water inside him before placing some tight, rubber panties on him, to make sure he didn’t try to expel the plug. He picked him up and brought him into the living room, setting him down, where he curled up and held his huge swollen belly, sobbing. The Housecat crawled out of his basket and began to lick the Showcat’s sweat coated cheek before cuddling up to him. The Showcat remained mewing and sobbing and squealing in pain and misery. He desperately needed to release, thighs trembling, coughing and choking back as tears ran down his cheeks. He even tried crawling to the litter tray, looking up at the Medic pitifully while squatting in the litter, desperately trying to tell him he needed to release the stuff from his bowels. 

Eventually, after an hour or so of suffering, the Medic allowed him to. He had the Russian giant hold the ex-Spy up over the bathtub, holding his thighs open and squashing them up against his swollen belly. The Medic had removed the rubber panties and the buttplug, watching as the water and waste shot out of the Showcat, followed by some embarrassing smells and sounds. He sobbed, in humiliation and gratitude. 

This was his life now.


	2. CARTHORSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neigh.
> 
> CartHorse - Red Sniper  
> Owner Demoman - Red Demoman

He’d once been a Sniper. Respected and revered and with a good client base. However, when the war had ended, work had gone dry and the Sniper had no choice but to offer himself up as a pet. He’d hoped that he’d be taken in as a faithful mutt or a Housecat, however, what happened instead turned out to be much worse. 

While registering, he was knocked out from behind and dragged to a nearby van; here he was driven miles and miles away from home. He had become illegal stock. When he woke up he was in a large horse box, the floors lined with hay and the walls steel, light filtering though the thin, slatted windows. He realised quickly that he was completely naked, his body trembling as he pulled himself up into a slow, shaky stand. 

“Where am I? Who are you? Show yourselves!”

The Australian shouted, slamming his fists against the steel walls over and over. He didn’t stop until the door opened, the outline of a man appearing. 

“Looks like I got some prime meat here. Still talking though.”

The Sniper stepped forward, aiming a punch at the black skinned Scotsman, who bellowed and grabbed his fist, slamming the skinnier man back and punching him square in the jaw. He didn’t stop there, forcing him down, down and down into the hay, applying his bodyweight and pressing his lips to his ear. 

“You ain’t a Sniper no more mate. Haha, scratch that, you ain’t even human no more. You’re a Mule, a work Horse, a Cart puller, and you better be worth the money I paid for ya.”

The Scotsman’s breath stank of cheap whiskey.

“Nah..I ain’t, my contract ain’t even started ye-..”

Another swift punch in the face before the Scotsman stood, grabbing the CartHorse up by his throat and slamming his back to the trailer. 

“You belong to me, an’ my boys. Horses don’t speak, you ain’t stupid, and you know this shit. Now…show us your pretty teeth, Pony.”

The Sniper spat, eyes narrowed as he squirmed against the clenched fist, coughing as the Scotsman proceeded to tighten his hold on his slender throat. 

“I Said. SHOW. Us your teeth.”

The CartHorse closed his eyes in humiliation, knowing it was futile, knowing he’d have to obey if he had any chance of escaping from here. Peeling back his lips, he showed his new Owner his teeth, slightly yellowed, but still in pretty good condition.

“Mighty fine chompers, now, let’s hear you whinny.”

He had to be kidding. The Sniper shook his head, closing his lips and turning his head away, he got a swift punch to the stomach that winded him, eyes rolling back for a moment as he panted heavily to recover from the blow.

“I said, WHINNY!”

The black Scotsman shouted, shaking the CartHorse before slamming him once more. The Ex-Sniper did as he was told, managing a tiny horse sound, completely humiliated by what was happening to him. 

“Louder.”

He whinnied louder, blinking back the tears and hearing them laughing around him. 

“Good boy. No time like the present, come on boys, let’s get him tacked up and broken in.”

The CartHorse REALLY didn’t like the sound of that. 

XXX

The Sniper’s wrists had been tied behind his back and they’d lead him though a stable yard and though some actual stables. He looked left to right, seeing all the other once humans standing in the stables. Most looked so dead inside and broken, staring forward while chewing straw, which no doubt their bodies would struggle to even process. Some leaned against the walls, repeatedly knocking their heads against it, some just lay there, and eyes wide open, staring. All of them completely naked. 

“Come on CartHorse, this way. Don’t look at them mares; you ain’t good enough for breeding.”

They walked him into a small training ring, where a few men waited, along with some tack that hung on the fence.

“Had him all measured up, fits the standard, should be good.”

The CartHorse stared with wide, terrified eyes as they presented him with a pair of black boots. They were shaped like horses hooves and even had shoes on the base. They were designed to encased his legs all the way up to his knees. The way they were positioned, forced him to constantly be up on his toes. He squirmed and tried to struggle out of them as they lifted his legs, forcing him into them. He was whipped hard on the ass and after the fourth hard strike, he submitted, allowing them to put the “shoes” on his feet. He leaned up against the fencing, knees trembling.

“Come on, take some steps.”

He felt another strike on his ass as he began to walk, leaning his side against the fence and holding back the tears as he grinded his teeth together. His toes were forcefully pointed down into a cripplingly tight space, every step was agony, but soon his feet began to go numb and each step got easier and easier. 

Next they pushed a bit into his mouth, sliding the bridle like harness over the back of his head, strapping it on tightly, he instinctually chomped at the bit that was slipped over his tongue, turning his head and trying to pull away from the hands. They pulled another pair of leather straps over his head, with plastic blinkers either sides of his eyes, to force him to look forward and only forward. In moments he was drooling, the bit pulled tightly, the steel biting into the corners of his mouth. He managed a small sound followed by a groan in discomfort as they pulled some leather straps down his back, binding his wrists to his neck to prevent him from tossing his head but also to keep his wrists nice and secure behind him. 

The final touch was a tail; a thick, large buttplug was slicked up, his sore red buttocks parted as they inserted it. On the end of the buttplug was a pony tail of horse’s hair. 

“We got a pretty little CartHorse here. Let’s see him move.” 

They attached a lunge line to his head collar, via a D ring beneath his chin, then they proceeded to whip his ass with the riding crop to get him going.

“Go on. Give us a trot and a canter.”

The CartHorse fell over onto his face the first time, but he was pulled up and mercilessly whipped and beaten until he was repeatedly running circles around the ring. He was drooling and sweating, tears and sweat running down his cheeks, hair sticking to his neck, the leather tack stuck to his skin. It was absolute agony, he wanted it to stop and eventually the Scotsman raised a hand, letting his men know it was finally time to call it a day.

“That’s enough for the training session for today lads. Get him untacked and hosed off and we’ll try again tomorrow.”

XXX

And this was the life for the CartHorse, when the tack was removed; they kept the bridle on as a head collar, forcing him to keep the bit in his mouth as a constant reminder of what he was and to intentionally cause him discomfort. They also didn’t take the boots off, neither the arm restraints. They walked him to a stone wall and hosed him down with ice cold water, laughing as he stood there shivering. 

He lived on a diet of oats, straw and muesli. Occasionally he was treated with a sugar cube or carrot, but it was usually just to humour or humiliate him, making him suck on the carrot as if it were a hard cock. Soon they had him pulling a one man cart around the training area, and after a week they had him trotting in the yard, paired with another CartHorse and with a cart attached and two humans seated, giving him and his partner the occasional hard whip to keep him going. It was absolute torture and agony, every step, every whip, even being bathed was stressful. He saw Horse after Horse being dragged out of the stable, dying or dead, but he was too strong for that, too strong and too determined to escape. 

XXX

The day of his sale came and he could only hope that the person who bought him would treat him kindly. He prayed and hoped that they were one of these animal rights activists, that’d take him home and treat him like a human, maybe even set him free. They tacked him up with minimal leathers. His usual boots and wrist restrains, but a thinner head collar to display his face and head shape better. He was transported by horse box with three other CartHorses, one of which had been his cart pulling partner, all most likely begging and praying for the same outcome he was hoping for. 

It was a typical livestock market, with a large ring and plenty of steel gates and bars, seats all around so people could watch and bid. The Scotsman unloaded the CartHorse personally, walking him to the ring and tying him to a close by post on the outside of the ring, out of view of the bidders. The CartHorse felt a hand dislodge his tail before feeling something else push into his asshole. He cried out in pain, stamping his foot and tossing his head, his entire anus burned intensely, and when he clenched it, it only intensified the pain further. He foamed at the mouth, tossing his head, another sound escaping him, but he only received a hard smack on the ass cheek with the whip, and a harsh SSSH to get him to quiet down. He felt a hand on the rope beneath his chin, holding his head still as he sobbed, his thighs trembling as he pissed himself, urine running down his heavy balls and thighs. He felt the dildo shaped piece of Ginger lowered as his buttplug was also fully inserted beside it, stretching his asshole nice and wide. The tail had shorter horse hair, so that the audience could take a good look at his red raw, stretched open asshole. When they were about to enter the ring, the Scotsman removed the ginger, smacking the CartHorse’s ass and forcing him to go. He pranced around the ring, head tossing as he tried to suppress the howls and cries of pain, fear and humiliation. He almost tripped and received a hard whipping. Everything was a blur, the voices just noises, a roar of sound around him as the Scotsman stopped. 

“We have a winning bidder, the man in Grey! Congratulations on your purchase.”

The CartHorse stared in horror as he saw his new owner.

Graymann.


	3. BITCH

The Blu Spy had always wanted one of these domesticated humans. They were the latest thing and everyone was talking about them! He had always been one for everything flashy, his expensive sports car outside his dainty but fabulous cottage made that plainly obvious. His gardens were large and constantly nourished by a well-paid gardener and inside the cottage itself; spotless due to the Frenchman’s live in Maid. 

When he finally brought his pet home, he’d made sure to have everything ready. He’d opted for a Bitch, not only were they supposed to be more elegant than Dogs, but they were also capable of producing litters, which, if you had the right kind of Bitch, could sell for thousands, and the Blu Spy liked thousands. He’d bought a large bag of dry dog food and had even ordered some tripe, which he’d had the Chef to put in the box freezer. Her bowls were raised slightly off the ground with a stand; the Blu Spy had read that this would aid digestion. The wood flooring was littered with lots of different kinds of stimulation including balls, squeaky bones and soft plush toys too. He’d been advised by her current owner, to either fuck her or have a Dog deal with her when she was in heat. All Bitches were injected with hormones, to keep them thinking like dumb animals, desperate and needy. 

This particular Bitch the Spy had ordered had also undergone some surgery. Her vocal cords had been purposely damaged so that she could only make sounds, her eyes had been purposely damaged too, to make her easier to handle and control. The most obvious cosmetic surgery this Bitch had undergone was the amputations. From the knees down, her legs and feet had been removed; leaving her with stumps and it was the same for her arms, leaving her with just her elbows. She’d been forced to learn how to walk again, once the stumps had been treated and healed. However there was one surgery the Spy hadn’t expected to see, once he set eyes on his Bitch for the first time. 

This particular Bitch had also once been a Dog. The previous owner stated that their altered body parts worked exactly how any female’s would, he also reassured the Spy that 90% of the Bitches that come though the Pet Market were all once Dogs and that it didn’t matter. After all, they had wombs. Using specialised, state of the art technology, a team of Medics and Engineers had worked hard to get to where they were today. Ignorant on the subject, the Spy didn’t know himself, whether some Bitches got turned into Dogs too, at this point, he didn’t care as long as his Bitch was pretty. 

XXX

She wasn’t exactly pretty, but she was everything the Spy wanted. 

He’d once been a Soldier in the war, fighting for the side of Red. He had been aggressive and strong, domineering and feared amongst his team mates. When the War was over, he, at the time, found himself homeless and was soon snatched up from the streets while he slept. Before the Red Soldier had even known it, everything was rapidly changing. Hands all over him, he couldn’t escape or move, his limbs reduced to bandaged stumps and his eyesight hindered and damaged. He tried to scream but only soft, strained whines escaped him, which caused extensive pain to his throat. He was kept in a tiny cage for days while his limbs healed up, he was constantly ridiculed, petted and fingered, his newly made cunt oozing in response to the administrations. He wasn’t considered a she until he went through his first heat cycle, which had been awful. He’d repeatedly fucked himself on the provided dildo attached to the side of his cage, he whined and howled and whimpered and cried in desperation, wanting to cum and wanting cum inside him. The desire to be bred was foreign to him, but to his body it was an instinct and something that simply must occur. 

His name was Jane Doe. Now she was simply Jane. 

XXX

When he’d first seen her, he was surprised with what he saw. The Spy watched the Bitch come out of the outdoor cage on a collar and leash, following along behind the current handler and sniffing at the ground. Her ass was plugged up with a thick rubber tail that wagged with her movement. She moved surprisingly well on the stumps, having been given the time to adjust. She didn’t seem to display any form of human emotion, simply panting softly as she approached the Spy. The Frenchman lowered a hand to stroke her short, buzz cut hair, taking her cheek and tilting her head up to look up at him. Her eyes were a pale grey and misty from the damage done to them, her tongue hanging out as she drooled down her chin, resting her head against his palm as if it were too heavy. She had a wide O gag fitted in her mouth, which was often removed during feeding time. The gag not only prevented her from eating food off the floor or chewing the furniture, but it also made her drool and pant more realistically, like her canine counterpart. The Spy was convinced, she was bulkier than what he thought he was going to get and he’d have preferred a sleeker design with large breasts, but he was thinking about how well she’d do for security.

Speaking with the current owner over tea and cigarettes, they agreed if she didn’t make a good breeder, the Spy could keep her in an outside run or the garden at night as a guard Bitch, but it was early days! Soon the Spy, after having paid and got her crated up in the small, slender back seats of his sports car, was on his way home. 

XXX

He’d let her out onto the wooden floor to let her explore her new home and though a little frightened, settled in well. The Spy had proofed his house in case she was boisterous, but with her poor vision and being put in an unknown space with unknown smells, the Bitch was docile and nervous. 

XXX

She soon found out where the bowls were and the Spy, after a few hours had passed, gave her some of the dog food, leaving the tripe until she’d settled. He’d removed her O gag and stepped back to watch her eat, consuming the entire bowl hungrily as if she’d been starved. He replaced the gag when she was done eating and after letting her out into the garden, she was a good girl and did her business, squatting on the grass.

When the Spy read the newspaper, the Bitch rested her head against his knee and the Frenchman found himself idly petting her, lowering the papers and glancing to those empty grey eyes, he frowned. Moving into a stand, the Bitch followed and the Spy took the red collar from the counter. 

“I best put this on, can’t have you wearing that chain.”

He grumbled, removing the unsightly chain and replacing it with red leather, patting her neck. 

“Good girl.”

XXX

“Good..Good girl, very good.”

The Spy was kneeling down, the Bitch’s head on his bent knee. She was pushed in against him, whining and whimpering as he fondled her leaking cunt. He kept her held there and she desperately struggled to move against his fingers. He held her tail up, having her raise her ass to present herself. When she was prepped enough, he pushed the pretty pink dildo into her folds, making her take the bulbous cock to the hilt. She managed high pitched sounds, head shaking and hips bucking as he repeatedly fucked her with the toy. 

It had been two hours into her heat and the Bitch was insatiable. The Spy had fingered her to orgasm multiple times and he was beginning to use the larger toys in an attempt to satisfy her. Jane was so hot, sweating as she begged with desperate sounds for her Master to help her. 

The Spy decided that he’d need to call a friend for help and he knew just the Texan. 

XXX

The Red Engineer and the Blu Spy had made good friends after the war. The Engineer specialised in making all kinds of machines and weapons for home security, but in his spare time he loved nothing more than inventing sex machines and bondage rigs. 

“She needs a knot don’t you little beauty?”

The Engineer chuckled, stroking the Bitch as she rested her head against his knee. She knew his voice, she knew who he was, but in her desperate, animalistic state of mind, she couldn’t do a thing to stop herself from nuzzling his hand, hoping stimulation to her dripping cunt might come if she continued to show affection. The Engineer took out a device from his bag and held it out for the Spy to hold. It was a silver dildo; with a thick knot at the base, which was made of rubber and could be expanded at the press of a button. At the base of the dildo was a bottle shaped syringe, which could be filled with a Dog’s cum or lubricant. It was currently filled with water based lube. 

“See the idea of this dohicky is that it goes inside the cunt, like this.”

The Spy watched as the Engineer gripped the Bitch’s tail, lifting it to expose her. She raised her buttocks.

“Good girl, presenting like a good Bitch.”

He praised, then pushed the silver cock into her until the knot was at her entrance. He pressed a button on the remote, which caused the base to expand, locking the dildo inside the Bitch. She whined at the sensation, the Dildo expanded, stretching her insides as she squealed in pain. The Spy looked worried but the Engineer reassured him. 

“It’s all okay, they just ain’t used to it, just you watch.”

He pressed another button on the remote; this one caused the dildo to begin repeatedly fucking her, pumping up and down. She buried her face to the floor, falling on her stumps and raising her ass higher and higher. The pleasure was incredible, causing her to orgasm over and over; she was exhausted, lying on her side as the device continued to pump her. 

“When she lies down, like this, you knot her.”

The Engineer explained while pressing another button on the remote, which caused the bulb at the base to knot her, simulating a Dog, the bottle at the base of the device also quickly emptied of lubricant. The knot, when expanding, automatically dispensed the lubricant, shooting it up inside the bitch, to simulate sperm. The Bitch managed another painful sound, immediately moving up, rushing to the wall and pushing herself into a corner in fear, she squealed noisily, shaking all over, frightened of the sensation of being claimed. The Spy moved over, sshing the Bitch. He stroked her hair, pulled her in against him and stroked down her back.

“Good girl…good Bitch, you’re going to be such a good little breeder bitch for me. A big fat tummy full of pups. Make me lots of money.”

The words didn’t reassure Jane. 

In fact, they only made her cry louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch - Red Soldier  
> Owner - Blu Spy  
> Helper - Red Engineer


End file.
